The invention relates to an apparatus for analyzing a physiological waveform, and particularly to a medical device for acquiring, analyzing and selecting a multi-lead electrocardiogram.
Electronic medical devices are used to acquire, record and manipulate a variety of different data with the purpose of analyzing a patient's health. An electrocardiogram (ECG) is one example of data that is acquired, recorded and manipulated using an electronic medical device. The ECG is a valuable record of the electrical impulses stimulating a patient's heart and is used to analyze the patient's health. An example where an ECG is important is when a patient performs an exercise test. The ECG can be used to, among other things, calculate a patient's heart rate or determine if the patient has an arrhythmia.